


Thư Tình

by caochon03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Khoảng cách giữa hai người là xa nhau, cuộc đời là tận cùng, thời gian là vô hạn.( "Anh đã không cùng hắn nói chuyện nữa," anh hết sức bình tĩnh nói. "Anh thậm chí còn không muốn nghĩ đến hắn." )Một cuộc tình rất trái ngang.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Thư Tình

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691377) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



_~~~_

_Hogwarts, năm 1995_

Phòng làm việc rất yên lặng. Không có động tĩnh nào trong bóng tối, căn phòng thật điển nhã. Các vị hiệu trưởng cũ cùng với nữ giáo sư tại học viện Pháp thuật và Ma thuật Hogwarts ngủ gật trên khung ảnh, nơi thanh thản để họ yên nghỉ. Gương mặt họ được che ở dưới bóng mờ, kèm theo một phần của phòng làm việc được thắp sáng mơ hồ nhờ một số đồ vật, làm rực lên cả một nền nhà. Một cái chậu tưởng kí to lớn được đặt kế bên cái bàn làm việc vốn dĩ là một thứ đồ vật xa lạ, những hoa văn kì quái được khắc quanh cái góc cạnh, trên đó có đựng một luồng chất lỏng bạch kim.

Ở một nơi nào đó bên ngoài, có tiếng hòn đá ngổn ngang xây xát dưới nền gạch.

Tiếng vang, dù nghe êm tai nhưng vẫn đủ để đánh thức những cư dân trên những bức hoạ chân dung. Phineas Nigellus Black mở mắt đảo quanh căn phòng u tối với ánh mắt hơi trợn to một tí, và sau đó ông ta ngồi trở lại chiếc ghế, giống như đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó sắp đến.

Rất nhanh một ai đó tiến vào: cánh cửa mở ra và một bàn tay hao gầy với ngón tay dài cầm lấy một cây đũa phép, dần hiện ra một người thầy phù thuỷ già nhưng lại cực kì thân thiện và thanh lịch. Cây đũa phép được vung không trung, toàn bộ hơi ga đèn ngọn loé lên và cháy thành từng đám, thắp sáng toàn bộ căn phòng. Ánh sáng bất thình lình đó đủ để khiến cho những bức chân dung phải nhúc nhích; một số lời chào buổi tối buồn ngủ được cất ra, và cụ Albus Dumbledore bình tĩnh đáp họ một cách yên lặng đến thoải mái.

Hiệu trưởng hiện tại của trường Hogwarts vòng lại gần chiếc bàn và chậm rãi ngồi vào ghế. Cái áo choàng màu xanh lớn luôn sát cánh bên người cụ, cọ vào những nội thất và nền nhà phát ra giống những bản nhạc cất lên, chúng cho cụ thêm một chút sinh lực cùng với lại sự sống về dài. Khi quan sát gần hơn, mọi người có thể nhìn thấy mái tóc trắng bạc phơ loé quang có chút xám tối và tóc rối của cụ; đôi mắt màu xanh biển mờ của cụ thoạt nhìn rất vui vẻ và hài lòng, nhưng sâu trong đó là một chút hoài niệm và u sầu. Chiếc mắt kính hình bán nguyệt đã trượt xuống chiếc mũi cong, nhưng trầm tư hồi lâu, cụ Albus không muốn chỉnh lại cho lắm. Trông cụ vô cùng, vô cùng mệt mỏi.

Gần như cảm thấy trống vắng, cụ giơ bàn tay đã chai sạn của mình lên, và vẫy một chút. Một con chim có màu da thịt to lớn, khá xấu xí bay một cách yếu ớt từ một góc bóng tối của căn phòng, và không vững chắc rơi xuống bàn làm việc của vị hiệu trưởng kính mến. Nó phát ra một tiếng trầm thấp kéo dài, cụ Albus nhắm mắt đưa tay đến nhổ một ít lông còn xót lại trên cái mào con chim. Vài cọng rơi xuống nền nhà một cách bi thương.

Cụ Albus đặt cây đũa phép mình lên bàn và nhìn vào nó.

Ở thế giới phù thuỷ, cây đũa phép thường xuyên đổi chủ theo bản tính cũng không phải là chuyện xa lạ gì (bản tính cái này ngoại lệ hoàn toàn cho cả cụ, nó nhỏ nhưng lại khá khiêm nhường). Dẫu sao, cây đũa phép vẫn lựa chọn chủ nhân của mình. Nhưng... khi chúng... khi những cây đũa đó _dám_ đổi chủ nhân, người ta tin rằng chủ nhân trước đó đã để lại thứ gì đó của họ, yểm thấm từng chất liệu đến cả lõi chứa ma pháp. Mặc dù không phải bất kì cây đũa phép nào cũng có chuyện này, cũng không phải rất nhiều đâu, nhưng mà chủ nhân mới của nó... họ cảm thấy được điều đó, bằng linh cảm, bằng một cái nắm chặt, và bằng cả câu thần chú _phép thuật._

Cụ Albus nhìn cây đũa phép của mình. Nhặt nó lên, và nắm chặt giữa các ngón tay của cụ. Một lần nữa cụ nhắm hai mắt.

Ngón tay của cụ lúc này nhẹ nhàng chạm vào cổ của con chim. Con phượng hoàng Fawkes tiếp tục hừ kêu một tiếng.

Băng qua căn phòng, chủ nhân của cặp mắt, vốn đã theo dõi vị hiệu trưởng từ lúc vào phòng đến giờ, cuối cùng cũng quyết định nói.

"Ông còn đang suy tư về quá khứ sao, hiệu trưởng?" Phineas Nigellus hỏi, nghe đặc biệt giống như ông ta không có chút quan tâm chuyện đó lắm. Đến mức mà giọng ông ta nhỏ xíu đến phát khinh, người khác đều có thể không nghe được và lựa chọn lờ đi.

"Chuyện như thế đấy," một trả lời rất dỗi mơ hồ. Đôi mắt màu xanh chậm rãi mở ra, giống như mặt trời đang mọc từ phía đường chân trời. "Có lẽ..."

Bàn tay của cụ rời khỏi con phượng hoàng. Cụ giơ cây đũa phép Cơm nguội lên chạm vào một bên trán. Cẩn thận, các vật thể không sống muốn lấy ra cần sự tỉnh táo và chững chạc, cụ lấy ra một sợi chỉ kí ức màu bạc dài nhưng yếu ớt, đặt chúng một cách tỉ mỉ vào trong cái chậu bằng đá. Phineas Nigellus híp mắt lại, cố quan sát thứ gì vừa được xoáy trong cái chậu cổ kính. Nhưng mà không có tác dụng gì; những gì ông ta nhận ra chỉ là một ánh sáng màu vàng phát ra nhấp nháy, và một nụ cười tự tin và rộng.

Ông ta hít thở với vẻ bất đồng, nhưng không nói gì.

Cụ Albus nhìn vào đồng hồ treo tường; đã là kém mười lăm nửa đêm. Cụ thấy thời gian này rất ưng ý, cụ đứng lên, chỉnh mắt kính mình cúi người vùi vào cái chậu tưởng kí.

"Giáo sư McGonagall muốn nói chuyện với ông," vị hiệu trưởng cũ của nhà Slytherin cao giọng nói một lần nữa, thậm chí lười đóng kịch như ông ta vừa mới nhớ tới. Ông ta đắc ý cười một chút. "Chuyện về mụ già Umbridge ấy."

Cụ Albus đứng thẳng người lên, và mỉm cười cảm kích với Phineas Nigellus.

"Cảm ơn ông, Phineas Nigellus; ông báo tin này quả thực là có lòng tốt. Nhưng mà tôi muốn gặp giáo sư McGonagall thì phải lên tầng thượng, mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết mĩ mãn nếu như thời gian cho phép. Như vậy bây giờ, nếu như ông cho phép tôi—"

Không tốn sức chút nào, cụ cúi người nhìn vào cái chậu bằng đá với những hình ảnh quá khứ tươi đẹp sáng loà, ngay lập tức cụ bị hút cuốn vào dòng nước sâu đó. Nhân vật trong bức chân dung kêu một tiếng _'hừ!_ ' và nhìn chằm chằm cái chậu tưởng kí thật lâu, giống như đang chờ đợi vị hiệu trưởng hiện tại nhô ra bất cứ lúc nào. Cụ Albus Dumbledore, tuy nhiên, đã không ra khỏi cái chậu tưởng kí này trong thời gian khá dài.

Bên cạnh đó, con phượng hoàng Fawkes bốc cháy, sau đó hoá thành tro bụi.

~~~

_Nhà tù Nurmengard, năm 1980_

Khi mà lão lần đầu tiên hiểu ra được (sau khi bị nhừ tử bởi một trận đòn đau cùng với bị ràng buộc thứ ma thuật mạnh) chuyện bọn chúng định nhốt lão vào trong nhà tù, lão cười. Một cách khá lớn tiếng. Bọn giám ngục của lão len lén nhìn nhau, và không ai dám nghĩ lão già này có ngày bị điên thật.

Nhưng nói mà nghiêm túc! Dám đem nhốt lão vào trong cái pháo đài do chính lão xây nên, do chính lão thiết kế sao? Sao mà bọn chúng không để ý cái suy nghĩ thật ngu xuẩn này nhỉ? Lão biết cái nhà tù Nurmengard từ bên ngoài cho tít tận bên trong, từng cái hành lang, từng cái nhà giam, từng cái viên đá một; không nơi nào trong cái nhà tù này mà lão không biết cả. Lão xây cái nơi này để nhốt kẻ thù của chính lão, không phải sao? Phòng ngự của nó thì lại mạnh mẽ, bùa chú yểm dày đặc, ma pháp thì vô số kể, chạy trốn xác từ những bức tường bằng đá cao thì gần như không thể nào. Nhưng mà bọn chúng còn không nghĩ đến việc lão đã không nhận tiếp tế trong thời gian giam cầm của chính mình ở Nurmengard. Chỉ nhận tiếp tế bằng cây đũa phép Cơm nguội thôi, cây đũa phép cũ của lão, bằng không thì lão không thèm cầm cây đũa phép nào, (thứ cuối cùng chỉ còn là sự đoán đợi trước mắt của lão mà thôi) cái bức tường dày kinh tởm này do chính tay lão dựng nên không khiến lão kìm nén cảm xúc này.

Lão cười, vừa cười.

Lúc mà bọn chúng quăng lão vào trong giam phòng cao nhất của toà tháp cao nhất, lão lúc này cảm nhận được Albus Dumbledore không chỗ nào không có mặt ở đây.

Gellert lập tức nhận ra phép thuật của bằng hữu tác chiến tốt nhất của lão. Lão không biết làm thế nào để được như vậy, nhưng lão biết chắc cụ Albus là người đã củng cố bùa yểm và phòng ngự, là người đã đắp vá và khép lại từng cái kẻ hở dù chỉ nhỏ nhất và cố tình nhất trong ma pháp phòng ngự, là người đã niêm phong cả hai lối đi bí mật nữa. Giống như là để làm dấu vậy; lão có thể cảm nhận chính xác như cảm nhận được nỗi đau mà lão đã làm hỏng tình cảm của hai người, vết thương vốn dĩ đã ăn sâu vào tâm hồn cùng với thể xác và miếng thịt của lão.

Bất luận có nói thế nào, lão đã thử qua hết rồi. Sau khi cánh cửa được đóng lại và lớp phòng thủ được phù phép lên, lão chỉ ngồi một góc vô cùng an tĩnh, hai chân khoanh lại không thèm để ý lớp đất bụi bên dưới, ngón tay thì chống đỡ cằm, mắt híp lại, và cố nghĩ ra được cách để đào thoát.

Sau ba mươi lăm năm ngồi trong căn phòng vừa tối vừa ẩm ướt, lão đã bỏ cuộc.

Lão từ đầu đến cuối bị một chuyện nghĩ suy làm cho quấy nhiễu, dù chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, đó chính là cụ Albus so với lão thì lại tài giỏi hơn nhiều.

Ở mùa hè trước đó, Gellert đã từng hài lòng chính bản thân mình, và cả cho chính suy nghĩ của lão. Đồng phe của lão ở Durmstrang đều ngu xuẩn và không có nổi trội gì; ngoài mặt thì làm dữ lắm, nhưng mà chưa bao giờ dám mạo hiểm cả. Chính bọn chúng đã làm cho lão chán ghét không gì sánh được; cuộc thử nghiệm và trò đùa dai của lão đủ để có bạn có bè rồi. Đương nhiên là tài ba và sự phù phép của lão đã mang đến cho lão rất nhiều người ngưỡng mộ và theo đuổi, nhưng lão chưa bao giờ có hay cần bất cứ _bằng hữu_ nào. Được giải thoát là cả một niềm hi vọng dạt dào.

Từ khi lão gặp Albus thì đã quay ngoắt hẳn. Lão từ trước đến nay đều cho chuyện này là không hề xảy ra được, rằng lão có thể đã thực sự chạm trán một người ngang tài ngang sức, cho nên cụ Albus đã là một luồng không khí mới mẻ. Quan niệm và chí hướng của hai người đều tương đồng – mặc dù Albus lại về phe ôn hoà – hơn nữa Gellert lại từng ghét người Anh vì phong tục và không mấy thú vị, nhưng người đàn ông trẻ mà lão bầu bạn lại ấn tượng không gì xa vời hơn. À mà không phải, Albus hết sức... nhiệt tình lại còn ấm áp nữa. Gellert vốn quen với việc trao đổi thư từ hàng ngày (trên thực tế lại là hàng giờ liền), – vừa có ý đồ hay ho thì ngay lập tức chia sẻ ngay cho đối phương biết (đến mức phải háo hức hẹn dùng đèn của cây đũa thần ra ngoài bãi tha ma đầy cát để mà nói chuyện với nhau), ghi chép thật nhanh rồi vội vã đưa thư cho con cú và đẩy ra ngoài cửa sổ – giờ đây, sống trong suy nghĩ thầm kín thật đúng là nản chí và khủng khiếp.

Có đôi lúc lão nghe được âm thanh bên ngoài căn phòng, bàn tán một cách quan ngại chuyện lão kêu to, cười ghê tợn, và lẩm bẩm mấy thứ kì quái trong lúc lão ngủ. Lão chưa bao giờ nghe thật lâu, bằng không là có thể nghe được họ bàn luận chính xác lão đã nói về điều gì.

Suy nghĩ và hồi ức đã quá đủ để dằn vặt lão rồi.

E rằng, hi vọng chuyện Albus sẽ ở bên cạnh hắn đến suốt đời là lố quá. Lão vẫn tin rằng hai người, từng trên tay các Bảo bối Tử thần đầy hoàng kim, đã đem lại một loại trật tự mới, một trật tự dẫn đường cho các phù thuỷ biết được địa vị đúng đắn ở đỉnh cao xã hội, và dìm bọn Muggle đi xuống. Đương nhiên, thật tiếc nuối, quá tiếc nuối, về chuyện nước đi sai của Albus, em trai khờ khạo, và cả Ariana thần kinh không ổn định nữa...

Quá nhiều biến cố.

Khi hối hận ập đến, nó khiến cho Gellert phải phát điên lên. Lão đã hận và nguyền rủa Albus Dumbledore suốt năm tuần lễ liền.

~~~

_Quán rượu Cái Vạc Lủng, năm 1960_

"Elphias, ông bạn cũ của tôi đây rồi."

Nghe thấy có người kêu tên mình, một phù thuỷ vóc dáng nhỏ ngẩng đầu lên sau khi uống bia và quay người lại. Một người rất dẫu quen thuộc đang đứng sau lưng ông ta, trên mặt toát ra một nụ cười tốt bụng. Elphias đứng dậy, và cười sung sướng đáp lại.

"Ông Albus! Ông khoẻ chứ?" Ông ta hỏi, bọn họ nhiệt tình bắt tay nhau, mặt đối mặt. Người bạn cũ của ông vẫn xán lạn như hôm nào, mặc cái áo choàng màu xanh thẫm, đường viền ngân sắc sao màu xám. Cụ có vẻ khá tiều tuỵ, hơn nữa lại hết sức phiền muộn; Elphias là một người bạn rất thân, có thể nhìn thấu mỉm cười bao rộng và cặp mắt xanh lam sáng ngời đó. Trước khi ông kịp mở miệng nói thì cụ Albus đã ngồi xuống và trả lời ông.

"Ừ, vẫn như ngày nào thôi, ông bạn ạ," Albus thân thiết nói, cúi đầu nhìn bằng hữu của mình mà vỗ tay ông ta. Elphias hắng giọng một cái. "Tôi cũng hi vọng ông giống vậy được chứ?" Cụ Albus tiếp tục nói.

Hai người đàn ông muốn cúi đầu thấp xuống, giờ đây phải dùng quá nhiều sức lực.

"Ừ, tất nhiên là vậy," ông lão đáp cụ. "Bà vợ của tôi vẫn khoẻ nữa," ông bổ sung thêm một cách không cần thiết.

Albus mỉm cười với ông.

"Thật vui khi nghe ông nói vậy," cụ nói, lúc mà nói xong thì người pha rượu tên Tom đã có mặt. Lão Elphias xuýt xoa bàn tay của mình lên áo choàng của cụ ở dưới cái quầy nơi họ chào đón nhau.

Ngay sau khi Albus gọi đồ uống xong, (một loại rượu hoa quả rất thích hợp trong dịp lễ, có pha thêm chút mật ngọt) cụ quay qua nhìn Elphias.

"Có phải bây giờ ông muốn nói chuyện với tôi lắm, tôi đoán thử?"

Đích thực là vậy; đó là lí do vì sao Elphias đã sắp đặt cuộc gặp gỡ nho nhỏ này. Bây giờ cơ hội đã tới, nhưng ông lão vẫn còn có chút quan ngại về một chuyện. Ông không biết nên bắt đầu nói từ đâu, đành lấp đầy sự im lặng của tình huống hơi khó xử sau đó, ông lão lại hắng giọng thêm một cái nữa. Albus thuận theo nhìn chăm chú vào ông và chờ ông lão bắt đầu nói.

"Ông có lẽ đã biết sẵn rồi," ông lão cuối cùng cũng mở miệng sau khi uống một ngụm rượu Firewhisky xong, "những người nắm quyền ở Nurmengard muốn ông trở về nhà tù để kiểm tra thông lệ các phòng giam mà ông đã yểm bùa mười lăm năm trước." Ông lão lại hắng giọng thêm một lần nữa. "Hay nói cụ thể hơn nữa, nhà tù của _người ấy_."

Ông lão thử nhìn người bạn của mình. Albus trong mắt cũng đã hiểu ra được đầu đuôi, nhưng cụ không hề làm gì cả ngoài việc chỉ hớp một miếng rượu và gật đầu một cái. Elphias cũng theo đó mà uống tiếp.

"Tôi không cho rằng nếu ông có đi thì không phải là sáng suốt." Lời nói đi nói ra giống như một luồng hơi thở, nhưng nói xong thì ông lão không cảm thấy như kì vọng đơn thuần, ngược lại dạ dày phải buồn nôn mơ hồ.

Câu nói đủ làm cho đối phương giật mình, Albus phải gật đầu bình tĩnh. Người bạn cũ kia cũng có chút giật mình giống cụ.

"Ừm, nhưng tôi thì không có dự tính quay về nhà tù Nurmengard cho lắm." Cụ dùng ống hút của mình để khuấy đồ uống. "Hiệu lực thần chú sẽ kéo dài; tôi nghĩ vậy."

"À." Elphias không chắc mình nên nói gì tiếp theo; ông lão ngại đến cả mặt phát đỏ nên không dám nghĩ gì mà nói. "Thế thì... tốt... vô cùng tốt!"

Cụ Albus đành phải cười trừ ôn hoà với ông lão.

"Tôi cảm ơn ông vì sự quan tâm của ông dành cho tôi, nhưng mà – đừng nghĩ tôi vô tình quá – chỉ là không cần thiết thôi."

Elphias mặt đỏ ghê hơn nữa, hớp hết cả li rượu Firewhisky để cho có chuyện mà làm.

"Đương nhiên, đương nhiên," ông lão sau một lát. "Tôi nghĩ... chẳng qua là nói cho ông biết chuyện sẽ thận trọng hơn chút."

Cụ Albus cúi đầu nhẹ cho biết là đã hiểu rõ. Một sự im lặng thoải mái dáy lên như một luồng sương mù giữa hai người họ, khi Albus uống rượu xong, Elphias gọi người pha rượu Tom cho thêm li khác nữa. Ông lão có thể cảm giác được sự chấn tĩnh dáy lên trong ngực của cụ. Lão già đó vốn dĩ đã là một phần trong quá khứ của cụ Albus, nhốt ở đó, lão ta chịu thôi.

"Bọn họ nói rằng lão ta không ngừng mà nỗ lực chạy trốn," Elphias cuối cùng nói, không còn e dè nữa nhưng cần phải nói gì đó cho đáng chút.

"Lão sẽ không thể đâu," bằng hữu của ông già bĩnh tĩnh cam đoan nói, không nhìn ánh mắt của ông lão. Chất giọng của cụ trông mất tự nhiên đi. Elphias khẽ chạm ngón tay vào miệng li nước của mình, nhìn chằm chằm chất lỏng bên trong. Ông lão biết rằng cụ sẽ không mạo muội thêm nữa, nhưng mà cụ có thể điều khiển lí trí chính mình, trước khi có thể kịp cân nhắc chút, thì lời nói trong miệng lại thoát ra tiếp.

"Tôi nghi lão đã biết ai đã—"

"Chuyện đó," cụ Albus cắt ngang ông già, thanh giọng lên cao, "nên đem đi hỏi bọn ở Nurmengard." Mặt của cụ vẫn hài lòng lấy, nhưng mắt của cụ thay đổi đến mức dị thường mà đạm mạc, trông có phần lạnh nhạt chút. Elphias nuốt nước bọt, biết rằng cuộc trò chuyện đến đây là kết thúc.

~~~

_Durmstrang, năm 1945_

Gellert biết rằng anh sẽ đến. Năm năm qua hắn đã cuồng nhiệt dự đoán được lắm. Trước sau gì cũng như một, Albus không khiến người ta phải thất vọng.

Không ai thừa nghĩ hắn sẽ ở Durmstrang, ngôi trường mà đã đuổi học hắn hồi còn nhỏ — không một ai nghĩ đến chỉ trừ Albus Dumbledore. Không thể phủ nhận rằng, ngôi trường này đã là của hắn hơn hai năm nay rồi; hành chính thì dễ dãi đối phó hết sức. Gellert nở một nụ cười khi người có mái tóc đỏ xuất hiện dưới tán cây nơi hắn đang đứng. Hắn đã đến đợi ở Nurmengard suốt cả buổi sáng trước; Albus làm sao mà tìm được hắn thì chính hắn còn không biết nổi.

Bằng hữu cũ của hắn đã thay đổi quá nhiều. Cái tóc màu nâu của anh giờ dài đến mức đã rũ xuống phần eo; kèm theo cái chòm râu của anh nữa. Anh còn đổi từ cái cặp kính tròn cũ sang cái loại hình nửa vành trăng xuống cái mũi của mình. Ngay cả mũi cũng khác, xưa kia sống mũi dài thẳng, bây giờ thì lại khoằm ngay giữa ra oai. Anh cũng ăn mặc cái áo tơ lụa to bự bài tiết toàn hình trăng non, biểu lộ cũng dữ dội lên nữa.

Tuy nhiên, đôi mắt ấy vẫn như trước.

Gellert bước nhanh về phía trước và từ trong túi rút ra cây đũa phép Cơm nguội. Máu trong người hắn chảy ầm ầm, người nóng hổi lên, hắn cười tiếp nữa.

"Chào em, Albus," hắn bình tĩnh nói. Hắn nói bằng tiếng Anh, nhưng không phải để mang nghĩa cho lắm. Nhiều năm qua cái thứ ngôn ngữ này để tuột ra khỏi miệng lưỡi hắn đến sắp quên sạch rồi.

"Buổi chiều khoẻ, Gellert." một giọng nói lễ phép trả lời nhưng trầm thấp và có lực.

Một hồi lâu, hai người không ai nói gì nhau cả. Sự kì vọng trong lòng của Gellert ngày càng sâu sắc, và hắn yên lặng cố tìm hiểu xem tại sao Albus lại dành đến tận năm năm cho việc này. Hắn dùng một ngón cái vỗ nhẹ lên bề mặt trơn láng của cây đũa phép Cơm nguội. Sau nhiều năm chia tay, hắn đã chưa bao giờ gặp một người nào ngang tài giống như Albus. Đại khái đã nằm trong dự tính, hắn muốn thế.

"Để tôi đoán xem, em đến đây là muốn đánh bại tôi sao?" Gellert bất thình lình nói. Hắn lại gần hơn nữa. Ánh mắt lóng lánh của hắn mang đầy khao khát chiếm hữu.

"Chính xác," Albus thừa nhận nói.

Gellert nở nụ cười, lộ ra hàm răng của mình.

"Tôi e rằng cơ hội dành cho em rất mong manh. Khi cái thứ này trên tay tôi vẫn còn tôn thờ tôi là chủ nhân của nó, em sẽ không bao giờ thắng tôi nổi, bồ cũ ơi." Hắn đem cây đũa phép Cơm nguội giơ lên không trung, thu hút tia mặt trời chiều làm cho ánh sáng đầu đũa loé lên. Mắt của Albus phải nháy.

"A." Anh thoạt nhìn đâu có khổ não đặc biệt như bây giờ — đó không phải là điều Gellert đang mong đợi từ anh. "Tôi biết anh đã có được cái đũa phép. Tuy nhiên, mặc dù đũa phép anh cao minh ghê đấy, nhưng tôi nghĩ anh rồi sẽ thấy tôi khá khó đối phó thế nào." Từ bên trong cái áo choàng lụa lấp lánh của mình, anh rút ra cây đũa phép, và bắt đầu tư thế quyết đấu.

Gellert nhún vai.

"Có lẽ." Ánh mắt của hắn bồi hồi nhìn cơ thể của người đàn ông đầu đỏ từ gót chân đến tận đầu. "Nhưng... một phần ba lí tưởng của chúng ta đã hoàn thành đây rồi, Albus. Tôi phải nói là khá tiếc khi em vẫn chưa kiên định lí tưởng này đến cùng. Thật khá tiếc..." Hắn mở mắt, nhìn vào thị giác vốn bình tĩnh của Albus. "Tôi dám chắc chúng ta rồi sẽ có được toàn bộ ba món Bảo bối Tử thần cho cuộc chi phối của chúng ta ngay lúc này, và chúng ta cũng sẽ lên đường tạo nên một xã hội hoàn toàn hoàn hảo. Tôi đã chộp được thành tựu vĩ đại đó trong vòng năm năm qua rồi, Albus. Thành tựu vĩ đại..."

Hoàn toàn chính xác. Hắn đã tập hợp được hàng nghìn người theo hắn, những người mang trong mình sứ mệnh và phương hướng cùng mục tiêu trong lí tưởng của hắn, chỉ đơn giản là cần một người chỉ huy hướng dẫn bọn họ tiếp. Cái này tiếp theo cái kia, trong vòng mấy khu vực nhỏ của nước Đức, các phù thuỷ giờ có cơ hội quật khởi, còn Muggle thì bị chà đạp xuống tại bùn đất nơi họ thuộc về, lấp đầy bọn họ bằng một lớp sỏi đá và nỗi sợ hãi. Chương trình học ở trường Durmstrang giờ đã được duy tân hẳn hoi. Giới trẻ thì bị khai sáng, và từng ngày càng trôi qua, phù thuỷ cuốn sâu vào sự ảnh hưởng mạnh mẽ của hắn càng nhiều.

Đương nhiên, đã có nhiều sự bất đồng và phản kháng, bọn họ nỗ lực để đối đầu với hắn, nhưng mà họ không có kiên trì được bao lâu. Không chỉ họ bị lung lay cải biến tâm ý mà còn bị Gellert đuổi giết, nghiền nát họ bên dưới đáy ủng của mình. Những người nào mà đứng về phe Muggle cũng sẽ chết như Muggle.

Dĩ nhiên, hắn một mình ở trên đỉnh cao; hắn không hề tin tưởng một ai, người nào cũng không tin. Thật đáng buồn thay cho Albus vốn tài trí bén nhạy và có máu phù thuỷ thuần chủng...

Nhưng không còn quan trọng nữa.

Màu xanh biển đã mạ thép, đôi mắt màu xanh ngay lúc này thật giống hắn.

"Tôi nghĩ là anh đã quên lí do vì sao kế hoạch của chúng ta tan thành mây khói rồi, Gellert." Môi của Albus mím lại thành một đường. "Tôi còn nghĩ chúng ta đã có bất đồng về khái niệm chữ 'vĩ đại' đó. Người vô tội đã bị giết hại, lỗi lúc này là tôi sai và anh cũng sai. Tôi bây giờ không cho phép anh tiếp tục làm hại người khác tiếp nữa."

Có lẽ đó là cách anh phải nói như thế. Có lẽ là vì Gellert chưa bao giờ thấu hiểu Albus hơn bất cứ người tiên đoán nào khác. Có lẽ là vì những người thân thiết không bao giờ trở thành bất cứ thứ gì dù chỉ ngoại lệ. Bất cứ giá nào, Gellert đột nhiên hiểu ra được lí do vì sao Albus đã dành thời gian quá lâu như vậy để tìm hắn.

Hắn nhẹ giọng mà nở nụ cười khẩy.

"Là tôi đã giết cô ấy, Albus," hắn nói, giọng hết sức hối hận.

Cái này không hẳn là đúng; hắn còn không biết chính ai là người đã giết chết Ariana, hắn đảm bảo đó không phải là do Albus. Chuyện rất đơn giản. Có người dùng đũa phép đánh trật sau đó giết chết Ariana, thành thử đó là lí do có người đã sử dụng lời nguyền chết chóc. Trong số ba người ở căn phòng đó, chính Albus đã nhắm vào hắn, Gellert, chỉ mình hắn. Không cần biết Albus đã nói gì, hay anh tự thuyết phục chính mình ra sao, anh cũng không nỡ giết ai.

Hắn không có thì giờ để mà suy nghĩ. Bởi vì đột nhiên, Albus lao nhanh vào hắn, giơ cây đũa phép thật cao, với một sự quyết tâm lạnh lùng hơn trong ánh mắt màu sapphire đó.

~~~

_Quán rượu Đầu Heo, năm 1930_

Aberforth ráng không quay đầu lại nhìn. Cậu tiếp tục kiểm tra kho rượu ngon trong tủ của mình.

"Rốt cuộc?" Cậu cứng rắn hỏi. "Anh muốn gì đây, hả?" Cái quán rượu cũng đã trống người vài phút trước; nếu như duy trì được vậy thì tốt biết mấy rồi.

"Một li Butterbeer là được," anh trai của cậu đáp lại. Aberforth cắn răng của mình.

"Bộ anh không đến quán Ba Cây chổi uống được sao?" Cậu tức giận nói, nhưng vẫn cúi xuống quầy tìm một chai đưa cho Albus. Trong lúc tìm kiếm, cậu cuối cùng cũng nhìn mặt anh trai mình. Albus trông có vẻ... mệt mỏi, thật giống như đang muốn giải sầu nhẹ giữa đường đi vậy. Aberforth híp mắt lại, quay người qua một bên, nhưng trước đó cậu có để ý thứ khác nữa.

"Anh bị gãy mũi lần thứ hai sao?" Cậu hỏi với vẻ mặt thoả mãn vốn làm khó chịu rồi chuyển sang lau dọn cái quầy không để ý tiếp. Mũi của Albus, so với lần cuối gặp gỡ, giờ cong tận gấp hai lần. Nhìn thì thấy có hai cái vết sưng to, một bên đỏ hơn lần trước.

"Ah cái này a." Albus chạm sống mũi của mình. "Anh đã xảy ra chút chuyện ngoài ý muốn. Do Elphias đấy, ngoài ý muốn thôi. Lúc thử thần chú thì anh ta gặp khó khăn, và... cây đũa phép chịu không nổi. Nó phản ngược trở lại," anh kể hết một cách tội nghiệp.

Mắt của Aberforth tối sầm lại, cậu dùng sức lau mặt ngoài cái quầy kĩ hơn. Rõ ràng cậu có thể nghe thấy bên trong chất giọng của anh trai mình có thứ gì đó giấu giếm ở đây.

"Cẩu nô tài thật..." Cậu lầm bầm nói. "Anh lần trước sang Đức là lúc nào?" Cậu đột nhiên nói lớn tiếng, rất nhanh quay lại về phía Albus, người vốn dĩ còn đang im re hết sức, và nhìn anh một cách đầy tò mò.

"Anh có bao giờ sang Đức đâu," anh bình tĩnh trả lời.

Aberforth hỉ mũi hơi khinh người này, mắt loé hẳn.

"Vậy thì, để em đoán thử," cậu nói một cách châm chọc. "Em đoán là anh đã quên luôn hắn ta rồi, có phải vậy không, vì đã là thánh nhân không bao giờ qua lại với thứ người này, phải chứ?" Cậu liền tức giận trong vòng một giây, và cậu không hiểu lí do vì sao. "À không phải, không đúng, nơi dành cho thánh nhân là ở Hogwarts, tại đó để họ thờ cúng, tại đó họ không cần vì bất cứ chuyện gì mà phải đi chuộc tội, tại đó mà mặt trời chân lí sáng chói qua tim đến mức không ai thèm hỏi han gì cả!" Cậu đem khăn lau ném qua một bên, mặt đỏ lên, ngực phập phồng.

Albus vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào đồ uống của mình. Dáng vẻ của anh vẫn không thay đổi chút nào.

"Anh đã không cùng hắn nói chuyện nữa," anh hết sức bình tĩnh nói. "Anh thậm chí còn không muốn nghĩ đến hắn."

"Hah!" Aberforth thốt lên, lại nhặt cái khăn lau lên một lần nữa. Đột nhiên cơn giận cũng mau biến mất. Tuy nhiên, cậu cũng không quên nói thêm một chuyện hơi trách cứ chút, "Nói mà chân dung treo tường còn phải an ủi cho sự kém cỏi mười phần của anh đấy, Albus."

Mắt của Albus bồi hồi nhìn cầu thang dẫn lên tầng lầu, như Aberforth đã nghĩ, anh cũng không trả lời lại. Người con trai trẻ tuổi hơn phải trợn mắt nhìn một cái. Nếu cậu không đang đứng tại nơi cậu làm ra, cậu đã nhổ nước bọt một cái rồi.

Hai người im lặng một hồi cho đến khi đồ uống của Albus đã cạn sạch và Aberforth nhìn thấy mặt của anh trai mình nằm úp lên trên bề mặt quầy rượu.

"Anh còn đến đây ngoài chuyện gì nữa không, hả?" Cậu hỏi thẳng tiếp, quay đầu về Albus một lần nữa. "Nếu còn là chuyện của tên phế vật kia nữa, em đảm bảo cho anh biết chuyện em sẽ tự xử trí như cách em làm với bọn dê nhà em, bất luận thằng nào chỉ trỏ, em không nghe đâu!"

"Anh nằm mơ cũng chưa nghĩ tới đó đâu, Aberforth." Đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời anh đã gọi tên cậu em của mình lúc mà đến đây, khiến cho Aberforth phải giận kinh khủng.

"Vậy anh còn muốn gì nữa?" Cậu quát lên. Cậu chỉ về hướng của toà lâu đài trường học kia. "Nếu anh muốn làm việc thiện thì về lâu đài bên kia mà làm, chỗ này không có gì cho anh nữa đâu!"

Albus vẫn bình thản với sự quở trách của em trai mình. Vẻ đó chỉ khiến cho Aberforth muốn đánh anh thêm. Một lần nữa.

"Anh chỉ đơn giản đến để uống rượu thôi," Albus khoái trá nói, và cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy khỏi ghế ngồi.

"Để rồi anh khỏi phải trả tiền sao," Aberforth nhắc nhở anh khi cậu nhìn thấy anh nhặt cái áo choàng của mình.

"Oh, nếu vậy thì thô lỗ thật," anh nói. Đồng thời tới quầy rượu, lấy ra một ví da nhỏ, và đặt lên một ít tiền xu trên quầy. Aberforth nhìn anh không thèm nói thêm điều gì.

"Vậy thì, đủ rồi đó." Albus khom người. "Anh đi đây."

Aberforth hậm hực, quay người đi giả bộ đang cọ rửa dụng cụ của mình một lần nữa. Nơi này đã rất yên lặng, đến nỗi mà cậu nghĩ Albus đã đi luôn rồi vì cậu không nghe thấy tiếng cái vạc áo xào xạc kia của anh nữa. Từng giây từng phút trôi qua.

"Anh thật sự, thật sự rất xin lỗi, xin lỗi em nhiều," anh trai của cậu nói thật khẽ. Chất giọng đã run rẩy.

Aberforth nghiến chặt hàm răng và không thèm nói, không dám thừa nhận rằng mình đã nghe được những tiếng thì thầm to nhỏ đó. Cậu nhìn đăm đăm vào cái chai rượu whiskey Ogden's Old, chờ cơn giận của mình biến mất đi. Lúc mà cậu quay người lại, anh trai của cậu đã đi rồi.

Quán bar giờ trống hẳn. Như cách mà cậu ưa thích thế này. Hơn nữa đã tới giờ đóng cửa quán rồi. Cậu dành thêm vài phút tiếp theo nữa để lau bàn và rửa mắt kính. Còn vài phút nữa là mười một giờ khuya; cậu nghĩ còn có thời gian ngồi bên cạnh bức chân dung cô em gái một chút trước khi đi ngủ.

Khi cậu dọn quầy rượu thêm một lần cuối cùng, cậu mới lấy tiền mà Albus đã để đó. Cậu để ý rằng anh trai cậu còn boa cậu thêm một sickle nữa.

Cơn phẫn nộ đúng là đã làm lu mờ đi cậu. Cậu dậm chân ra trước cửa, mở khoá, vặn bung cửa ra, và ném đồng bạc kia ra ngoài đất bụi.

~~~

_Quán rượu Ba Cây chổi, năm 1915_

Người đàn ông từ lúc đến đây đã biểu hiện một cách kì quái. Gặp loại khách hàng từ chối cởi áo choàng và ló mặt mình không hề lạ, nhưng vị này ngay cả miệng cũng không chịu nói. Hắn gọi đồ uống bằng cách chỉ trỏ và lẩm bẩm. Người pha rượu biết rằng hắn không bị câm điếc, vì anh ta có thể nghe được tiếng hắn lầm bầm chính mình bằng một thứ ngôn ngữ kì quái, nghe thật không hiểu gì dưới cổ họng của mình. Chuyện này thật quỷ dị.

Lúc này, hắn ra bàn ngồi ở một góc, lẳng lặng hớp đồ uống của mình. Khoảng dưới một inch trên người hắn là lộ diện được, trên người bọc lớp này với lớp khác toàn là miếng vải màu đen. Chỉ có một cái bàn tay và một ít nhúm tóc màu vàng trắng là lộ ra ngoài thôi.

Người pha rượu lau dọn quầy của mình, mắt vẫn còn nhìn chằm chằm con người lạ đó. Đầu hắn quay tới quay lui thường xuyên; hắn đang xem xem người nào vào và người nào ra khỏi quán rượu từ cái áo choàng dày che chắn mình. Thế nhưng, không một ai trong số đó là người hắn cần cả, thế là hắn ngồi lì trên ghế hơn một tiếng đồng hồ, uống đồ uống của mình một cách chậm rãi.

Khi hắn cuối cùng cũng quay lại quầy, hắn trả li rượu và tính tiền. Người pha rượu nhận lấy hai thứ với một cái gật đầu cảm ơn; anh ta sẽ không vì thấy được cái lưng người này mà phải cảm thấy hối tiếc.

Nhưng không chỉ dừng lại ở đó. Thay vì rời đi, người lạ này chìa mặt gần hơn, và ngoéo ngón tay anh ta một cái. Người pha rượu run lên một chút, nhưng ngẫm nghĩ một hồi thì lại tới gần.

Một chữ một được thì thầm vào lỗ tai của anh ta, không hề có giọng accent nào một cách hoàn hảo và đủ kì lạ.

"Hogwarts."

Người pha rượu nhìn người lạ này một cách khó hiểu.

"Trường học sao? À, bên này này," anh ta đáp, và múa tay múa chân chỉ đường. "Chỉ việc đi theo con đường này và chú ý quan sát là được; đảm bảo không ai không đến được lâu đài."

Người khách lạ kia không nói gì với lời đáp đó. Hắn gật đầu và sau đó nhanh nhanh rời khỏi quán bar.

Kì lạ là, (có lẽ chuyện này xảy ra còn được, và người pha rượu còn muốn thế) hắn đi về hướng ngược lại với nơi anh ta đã chỉ cho.

~~~

_Thung lũng Godric, năm 1899_

Albus rất thích được nghe tiếng Gellert cười. Đó là âm thanh trầm thấp tuôn ra trong cổ họng của hắn như bọt khí, đường cong xương đốt cổ nằm đằng trước yết hầu lên xuống của hắn và làn da thịt trơn nhẵn kéo dài từ vai này sang vai kia. Lúc mà hắn hất đầu ra sau, mái tóc màu vàng trắng của hắn cũng bật ra đằng sau và đón nhận ánh nắng mặt trời. Mắt hắn nhắm lại, nhưng Albus vẫn tưởng tượng được con ngươi màu lam rạng ngời rực rỡ đó.

Anh yêu tiếng cười của hắn.

Trong lúc đó Albus cúi người xuống và khạc nốt viên đậu thối ra khỏi miệng mình, cố hết sức để né khỏi hương vị buồn nôn. Anh ho húng hắng và thở gấp, không ngừng mà nhả tiếp, và Gellert vỗ nhẹ lưng của anh, miệng vẫn còn thống khoái mà cười lên. Mặc dù mùi vị của nó dã man thật nhưng Albus còn cơ hồ muốn cười theo.

Ho xong trở lại bình thường, anh ngồi xuống và nhận lấy cái li rượu mật mà Gellert đã đưa cho anh một cách đầy cảm kích. Bồ của anh vẫn còn đứng cười. Albus giả vờ nhìn ngang hắn mà trách cứ.

"Anh giờ mới biết dũng khí tôi lớn cỡ nào rồi," anh nói, chỉ vào cái lọ Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans đầy vô tội kia. "Ăn một cục làm miệng đầy chua xót thế mà bồ tôi còn không thương cho." Anh dựa vào một cái cây và uống mật rượu. Con mắt chợt loé lên.

Gellert lại cười lớn.

"Ah, làm tôi tưởng đó là do nghiệp quật của cậu thôi, bồ của tôi." Hắn ngồi trở lại trên tấm vải được lót dưới nơi họ bày bữa trưa ở đó, đơn giản là có chút miếng bánh phô mai với li rượu mật. Hắn là kiểu người khá lười biếng và thích được nuông chiều. Chỉ việc bốc đại một miếng bánh phô mai và bỏ vô họng ăn. "Không phải là tôi không coi trọng vận may cho lắm, nhưng tôi nghĩ chuyện này sẽ quan trọng cho cậu đó người Anh ạ." Mắt hắn lấp lánh.

"Vậy ý anh muốn tôi tin rằng vận may – lỡ có ngày anh quyết định quan tâm đến nó – thì lại tốt hơn tôi nhiều sao?" Albus tháo mắt kính của mình xuống và lại gần bồ của mình hơn. Họ đang ngồi ở một trong nhiều công viên của thung lũng Godric, cách không xa nhà Dumbledore và nhà Bagshot lắm. Mặt Trời nhô lên cao và sáng chói, nhưng cây sồi lớn nơi họ đang ngồi hơn cả cái nơi trú ẩn. Quanh họ đều yên tĩnh và vắng người. Albus đem đến một vài tấm bản đồ và những lá thư cũ, ngồi dựa gần cái đầu của bồ bạn mình.

"Oh, có lí phết chứ," Gellert khoái hoạt nói. Hắn chỉnh đầu của mình chút rồi nằm lên đùi của Albus, người kia bắt đầu cảm thấy nóng ran mặc dù đang ngồi dưới bóng cây. "Ở trên một vài phương diện, cuộc đời gặp may đôi chút của cậu chưa khiến cho cậu phải thất vọng cho lắm. Nhưng mà vì chúng ta là, những thầy phù thuỷ giỏi nhất chung lí tưởng muốn thay đổi thế giới. Nên tôi có thể khẳng định một chuyện chúng ta đến với nhau không phải là do ăn may cho lắm."

"Ahh." Albus vô thức dùng ngón tay của mình nắm cái mái tóc vàng trắng của hắn. "Nói chuyện đó tôi không chơi với anh nữa đâu."

Nụ cười của Gellert vừa hoang dại vừa sáng sủa.

"Tất nhiên là không thể nào đâu mà." Hắn giơ tay vòng lấy cổ của Albus và kéo anh xuống. Anh chưa kịp phản ứng thì họ liền hôn nhau.

Bertie Bott đã tốt bụng hết sức với Gellert cả buổi sáng hôm đó; hắn được nhai vị dâu, bánh mì thịt heo, sô cô la và thứ gì đó vừa lạ vừa ngon vừa không thể gọi tên được. Albus ôm lấy gương mặt tuấn tú sắc nhọn của hắn, cắn nếm lấy mùi vị môi dưới của hắn, lưỡi của Gellert thật lợi hại; không chỉ quét qua môi lưỡi và răng của Albus mà còn chọc cho anh phải kêu ư ử trong họng. Mỗi lần mà anh ở quá gần Gellert như vậy, Albus phát hiện mình sắp mất tập trung đi, và nhận lấy một thứ cảm xúc mà chỉ mỗi hai người họ có thể hiểu được.

Gellert là người đầu tiên lấy lại được lí trí của mình. Hắn dứt ra một cách đột ngột, đi tới dọn dẹp đồ đạc trên tấm khăn và đặt Albus nằm kế bên hắn. Hắn xoa mái tóc màu nâu rũ rượi dài đó làm Albus sung sướng đến phát run.

"Cậu nghĩ chúng ta nên tìm ở đâu trước tiên?" Gellert hỏi. Câu hỏi khiến cho Albus phải tốn thời gian suy nghĩ xem hắn đang nhắc đến nhiệm vụ Bảo bối Tử thần nào tiếp theo của hai người. "Bulgaria? Ý, có lẽ, lúc mà cái lá thư—" Hắn lười biếng lắc cái xấp giấy của hai người. "—có đề cập chuyện người chủ trước của Hòn đá Phục sinh biến mất đâu đó ở một phần khu vực tại biển Địa Trung Hải, Thuỵ Điển tôi thấy là lựa chọn hay hơn, còn có Đức nữa—"

"Đức đi," Albus nói mà không cần phải nghĩ ngợi gì. Nụ cười của anh vừa rộng lại vừa chân thành; ngón tay ôn nhu của anh chỉ vào đốt yết hầu lên xuống trên cổ của Gellert. "Tôi muốn có mặt tại một cái quốc gia tuyệt vời như thế cùng với một người bản xứ này."

Gellert chiều theo anh bằng cách cũng nở một nụ cười.

"Được mà, tôi rồi sẽ dắt cậu đi chơi vui vẻ — nhưng mà chúng ta không phải tới đó chỉ để ngắm cảnh thôi đâu." Đôi mắt màu xanh nhạt của hắn hơi híp lại.

"Dĩ nhiên rồi," Albus đồng ý, rồi hôn chân mày của hắn. Nhất thời được xoa dịu, Gellert cầm một miếng lát phô mai và nhét vào giữa bờ môi của Albus.

"Tôi muốn thừa nhận rằng chúng ta sẽ đi chơi vui hơn trong chuyến đi đó, nếu mà Ariana chịu cùng đi với chúng ta," Gellert chịu nghe theo. Albus cũng không đáp gì sau đó; anh chỉ nhai một cách trầm tư. Cái lông mày trắng tinh nhíu lại.

"Liệu, con bé có còn đến không?" hắn hỏi, và nhìn Albus nhai thật gần hơn.

"Tất nhiên là con bé đi rồi," Albus cuối cùng đáp. "Giờ không còn gì phải làm nữa rồi; Aberforth sẽ về Hogwarts, với lại đám dê sẽ không có ấn tượng đẹp với con bé đâu."

Gellert cười xán lạn, nỗi sầu lo trong lòng của Albus ngay lập tức tan biến.

"Tốt lắm." Nụ cười của hắn trông không xấu tính cho lắm. "Bây giờ thì, tôi nghĩ chúng ta còn có vài giờ để mà vui chơi cùng nhau. Nhưng mà liệu chúng ta sẽ tiến chút...?"

Tiếng cười của Albus ngay lập tức biến thành một tiếng thở dốc khi Gellert đột ngột lao vào cắn ở cổ anh một cái. Thiếu niên tóc vàng hất tóc mình ra sau, vẫn toe toét miệng cười tiếp, và bắt đầu tuột cái áo choàng của Albus. Cảm giác của cú chạm đầy xảo quyệt lên làn da mềm ấm làm cho anh phải thở dốc, và anh thả lỏng theo cú chạm đó. Khi mà anh bắt đầu cảm nhận đầu lưỡi kia đã áp sát một trong đầu ti của anh, anh liền hoàn hồn.

"Gellert!" Anh gào lên, cố đẩy bồ của mình đi. Tuy nhiên, Gellert vẫn tiếp tục liếm láp lấy ngực anh, Albus rên lên một cái. Anh chịu hết sức rồi. "Không; không phải ở đâu, bây giờ! Dì của anh—"

"Đang khoá cửa lại để mà nghiên cứu, đã thế đang làm công tác thống kê hay đang làm chuyện gì khác." Gellert trấn an mà hôn gò má của anh, sau đó tháo bỏ cặp kính của anh luôn.

"Nhưng..." Albus cố hết sức nặng ra chữ khi Gellert bắt đầu kéo áo choàng lên trên đầu mình quăng đi. "Aberforth, thằng nhóc có thể sẽ ra vườn chơi ngay lúc này; nó sẽ—"

"Nhìn thấy hết sao?" Cảm thấy hài lòng, người con trai tóc màu vàng trắng đưa tay giữa lấy ngực trần của Albus, ngón cái đùa bỡn đầu ti của anh, tai còn lại tiến đến bụng dưới của anh, vuốt ve mấy cọng lông dẫn đường đến quần của anh. Albus cũng giúp hắn bỏ cái thắt lưng áo, và không nói thêm được gì ngoài việc rên nhẹ. "A, này, nếu nó mà nhìn thấy, nó cũng chẳng làm gì ngoài việc chỉ ghen nhưng không làm gì được đâu, tôi nghĩ vậy. Dù sao, tôi tin tôi sẽ là người hôn giỏi hơn bồ của nó hôn nó. Thề đó, giỏi hơn."

Albus hầu như không thể nhịn cười được; ngón tay linh hoạt của Gellert đang làm hỗn loạn tâm trí của anh, chúng đã thao túng lấy quần trên của anh. Cái miệng ranh ma kia của hắn cũng không còn ngoan hiền được nữa; nó bắt đầu hôn liếm ngực của anh và lan sang vùng trên bụng, di chuyển thấp dần thấp dần rồi lại lên cao dần cao dần; dằn vặt cũng như trêu chọc anh đến lúc Albus nghĩ anh mất đi lí trí không biết trời đất là gì. Đầu lưỡi màu hồng chuyển động dọc trên nước da của anh để lại một vệt ướt át, khiến cho luồng điện bắn tung toé vào người Albus khiến anh phải khóc rên.

Phải nói cảm tạ trời đất thật, Gellert rốt cuộc cũng sẵn cởi khoá quần của mình và kéo xuống mắt cá chân, tay nắm lấy vật thể lạ của hắn, vừa nóng lại vừa nặng đô. Albus sung sướng thầm trong lòng. Công nhận phải nói ngon đến mức chẳng còn thật chút nào; một ngón cái di chuyển dọc cái đầu nhạy cảm làm cho anh phát run.

"Đã không?" Gellert lầm bầm với một nụ cười, ngồi ở đằng sau đùi của Albus, Albus chỉ biết gật đầu một cách mù quáng. Ngón tay thon dài ôn nhu cứ thế vuốt cho hắn cương lên, và hắn muốn nhấc mông lên và kêu anh phải túm chặt hơn bằng thứ đó, dù anh sẽ ngại đến chết ngay tức khắc.

"Tốt," Gellert nói bằng chất giọng khàn đặc, và Albus nghe được ngữ giọng của hắn. Hắn bắt đầu di chuyển lên xuống trong khi giữ người Albus, anh đã dán mình vào trong cái thứ vừa dài vừa nóng hổi kẹp giữa hai chân mình và Gellert đi được ngày một sâu hơn, đem dục vọng của miệng hắn ngậm ngay vào miệng anh.

Albus gào lên; anh không thể chịu được nỗi. Miệng của Gellert rất ấm mà cũng rất ướt, đầu lưỡi của hắn cong lên bắt anh trong lúc mông của Albus bị thúc đến kịch liệt, và anh cảm nhận được Gellert kêu nghẹn một cái thật nhẹ. Anh bấu lấy mái tóc màu vàng của hắn một cách xấu hổ, đáp lại của Gellert là một cái hôn lên má của anh và cú thúc vào sâu hơn nữa. Mặt của Albus đã thẹn đến phát đỏ, và anh bắt đầu nhận ra chân mình dần mềm nhũn như nước.

"Merlin..." Albus thở hổn hển, bắt đầu cuốn theo biên độ đung đưa, cuồng dã và nhiệt liệt của người con trai tóc màu vàng trắng. Một bàn tay nắm bắt đầu ti của anh và cố đưa anh lên đỉnh, một tay còn lại thì bám vào dương vật của anh. Phần bụng dưới của anh mau chóng được lấp đầy bởi dòng màu trắng có nhiệt độ nóng, gần như muốn khiến anh nổ tung lên. Hắn thật lợi hại nhưng không còn nào suy nghĩ khác. Lúc mà bàn tay kia đã đến bờ mông của anh mà vỗ mấy cái, Albus chịu không nỗi nữa. Anh bắn đầy vào trong miệng của Gellert, ngón tay ghì chặt tóc hắn hơn, và bắt đầu khoá môi hắn lại để tận hưởng cơn khoái lạc rên rỉ đó.

Sau đó, Gellert đưa miệng mình xuống cự vật của anh, cứ liếm mút và nuốt như thể hắn đang muốn chiếm lấy cơn khoái cảm của Albus lan toả khắp người hắn. Một ít giọt lỏng màu trắng thất thoát qua khoé miệng và lăn xuống cằm của hắn, và Albus chưa từng thấy hình ảnh mê người nào như thế này trong đời mình.

Khi Albus cuối cùng cũng thở bình thường, Gellert nhanh chóng đá phăng quần áo khỏi người mình và nằm trên người Albus với một tiếng gầm thả lỏng. Hắn nhai miệng của Albus bằng một nụ hôn nồng cháy, vuốt ve hết cả gương mặt và bộ ngực phô bày kia. Dương vật hắn vẫn còn đang cương cứng và đỏ hừng hực xây xát giữa dương vật vốn đã xìu sẵn của Albus, khi Albus giơ mông của mình cao hơn chút, dục vọc kia lại đưa anh lên đỉnh tiếp. Anh đã chìm mình một cách vô thức với một người con trai, tứ chi run lẩy bẩy, mắt muốn nhắm đi. Albus chậm rãi hôn gương mặt của hắn, một tay thì ôm mông hắn, tay còn lại thì tìm đến thứ gây nên dục vọng của hắn. Gellert quăng tóc ra phía sau để lại một đường thẳng hoàn mĩ của đốt xương cổ, và lúc hắn nhìn lại, miệng của hắn cũng đến cổ của Albus và cắn thật mạnh.

Một lúc lâu sau hai người mới thở bình thường trở lại. Ánh mặt trời đã toạc qua được tán cây và sưởi ấm họ tiếp, nhưng thật không dễ chịu. Gellert hôn nốt chỗ mà hắn đã cắn, và vuốt mái tóc dài của Albus lên. Albus đằm chìm trong sự để ý đối phương, và cảm thấy có gì đó khó tin ở đây, anh mất một lúc mới hoàn hồn trở lại, tìm cây đũa phép và thực hiện thần chú _Scourgify_ nhanh. Họ mặc quần áo xong một cách bị ràng buộc; mặc dù da thịt vẫn còn cảm giác như đang nằm xuống, da thịt ở sát bên da thịt, cái công viên chẳng mấy chốc sẽ có nhiều người lui tới.

Gellert bướng bỉnh mà phải nháy anh một cái, họ lại ngồi dựa vào cây cùng nhau.

"Liệu anh có hạnh phúc khi chiếm lấy trái tim em dễ dàng vậy không?"

Albus cười khúc khích.

"Anh không còn lựa chọn nào khác nữa, đúng không?" Gellert cười cùng anh, và một vài phút sau, họ ngồi trong im lặng.

"Về em trai của em, nhất định _sẽ phải có_ biện pháp gì đó bịt mồm lại," Gellert nói thật khẽ, và một lúc sau đó, hắn nhìn lên bầu trời. Albus nhíu mày thật hiền hoà với hắn, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. "Chuyện đi chơi đó," Gellert giải thích. "Anh muốn Ariana lúc đi chơi cùng chúng ta sẽ yên ổn với thằng nhóc đó."

Albus mở miệng muốn trả lời, nhưng rồi nhận ra anh không có gì để mà nói. Gellert nói đúng. Aberforth rồi cũng chẳng hài lòng dù bất cứ giá nào. Cậu nhóc cũng cự tuyệt buông thả con bé. Albus nhíu mày lại. Chuyện đó sẽ phiền phức lắm; anh không muốn phải nghĩ đến việc đó.

"Em sẽ nghĩ thêm cho," anh cam đoan với Gellert, và người con trai kế bên toe toét miệng cười. Họ dựa vào vỏ cây mà ngồi, tay trong tay bên nhau, nhìn lên bầu trời, ánh mắt trời thật sáng và lóng lánh, như là lời hẹn cho một tương lai không thể tươi sáng của bọn họ.

~~~

Cách vài thước, cụ Albus Dumbledore nhắm mắt của mình lại thật chậm. Một ít giọt nước mắt đã chảy trên gò má lẫn cái mũi cong lúc cụ cúi đầu, và cụ trồi ra khỏi cái chậu Tưởng Ký.

~~~


End file.
